The Fire Inside
by sbdrag
Summary: TsumeXOC. my first serious yoai.


This is… well, in all honesty, this is the first erotic thing I've ever written in my life. It's a scene from later in a Wolf's Rain fic I'm doing with a friend (which I thought I'd post, but I don't know when since I hardly have it when I'm home, so… yeah, this.)

YOAI. Ahem. TsumeXOC

OC: Kai; Kai had short, messy black hair, gray eyes, looks about twenty, wears a green poncho and black pants, as well as a headband (think Native American/Ainu –esque), he's witty, rude, sarcastic and mischievous; he has loved Tsume for years but never had the guts to tell him. (also he avoids confrontation)

Setting: another OC's house (a blind girl), where they are resting when Tsume and Kai get into a fight

Well… enjoy. And please review if you liked it! ^^

Kai hissed out a breath as his waist slammed against the table behind him, hitting his tail bone hard. Tsume's hands rested on either side of him, making it impossible to move away. Kai was forced to stare into Tsume's dark, burning eyes.

"Wha-what the hell… are you-" Kai was cut off, yelping as Tsume yanked his head back by the hair. The other wolf leaned in close to Kai's ear.

"Your sister told me something interesting," Tsume said. Kai gulped. He could feel Tsume's hot breath on his neck, and fought for control of his body. He couldn't let Tsume know how he felt, but this close…

"L-Lana spoke…?" he asked, although his mind couldn't register the surprise he should feel. He pushed up, managing to sit on the table and get some distance between himself and Tsume.

"Surprised the hell out of me," Tsume said. Kai gasped as the other suddenly grabbed his waist and jerked him forward, pushing on of his legs between Kai's. Kai bit his lip to keep from moaning as his eyes slid half-closed. "She told me you love me."

"I-!" Kai's eyes flew open.

"But then I see you acting friendly with this blind chick, and it makes me wonder," Tsume said. Kai fought to bite back a pitiful mewling noise forming in the back of his throat as Tsume pressed closer, grabbing Tsume's upper arms reflexively. "So I want to hear you say it."

For a few moments, they didn't move. Kai's panting filled the small dark room as Tsume waited. Finally, Kai gulped. There was no way he could lie now; there was no witty remark to diffuse the situation and come out unscathed. Now, he would either be consumed by the fire… or burned. He closed his eyes.

"I love you, Tsume," he said. He gave a sharp, short cry as he was suddenly slammed back on top of the table. Tsume was on top of him, his knee still between Kai's legs. Kai's eyes were wide; he was shocked, looking into Tsume's serious face. Then Tsume smirked.

"Good to hear," he said, then leaned down and kissed Kai, forcing his tongue down the other's throat. Kai didn't react for a moment, then his eyes half-closed as he melted into the kiss, his hands clenching where they still held Tsume.

Tsume pulled away first. Kai let his head rest, panting. The two watched each other as Tsume kissed Kai again, more gently. Then he gave a lick to the corner of Kai's mouth, kissing down the side of his face until he reached Kai's ear. When he licked, Kai groaned, back arching as he pressed closer. Tsume chuckled, then nibbled the lobe of Kai's ear before trailing a few kisses down his neck. When he reached the hallow between Kai's neck and collarbone, he bit down and sucked. Kai moaned and writhed beneath him.

"Shit… Tsume…" Kai said, a note of pleading in his voice. Tsume licked Kai's neck, then raised his head enough to speak.

"What?" he asked.

"They'll-ahn," Kai paused as Tsume licked up the side of his burning neck. "They'll hear us."

"Who?" Tsume asked, taking Kai's earlobe between his teeth again.

"The others; they'll hear us," Kai said, struggling to maintain his control. Tsume chuckled.

"Maybe I want them to hear," he said, low and heavy. Kai shuttered, a wave of pleasure travelling through him, down to where his pants seemed to be getting far too tight. And, as his half-erect member grew harder against Tsume's leg, Tsume chuckled. Kai bit back the mewling noise again; he still had some pride.

"Do you like me talking dirty to you?" Tsume asked, making Kai groan in surprise and crush his hands into Tsume's arms as Tsume grinded his leg against him.

"Ts… Tsume…" Kai gasped. The other chuckled, then pulled away. Kai, forcing himself to let go, watched as Tsume took off his jacket, then his shirt. He felt color rise at the sight of Tsume's toned muscles, then flinched in surprise as Tsume's amazingly cold hands brushed under his poncho, against the skin. Tsume smirked.

"Scared?" he asked. Kai opened his mouth for an angry retort, then smiled shakily instead.

"Terrified," he said. Tsume's smirk faded, then he leaned down and kissed Kai while pushing the poncho up, breaking for only a moment to push it over his head. Then he undid a buckle at the hem of Kai's shirt, gently brushing the bare skin of Kai's stomach as he did. Then the shirt went over as well. This time, Tsume leaned by Kai's ear.

"I love you," he said, and Kai paused only a moment before wrapping his arms around Tsume's shoulders.

"Then be one with me," he said huskily. And thus he was consumed.


End file.
